Jordan Smash Theater 2000: Frozen
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: It's time to watch a movie! Jordan, his friends, and some of the Smashers, are coming to the Smash Theater to watch Frozen, after a specific event. Join us as they comment, heckle, cry, or just have fun watching this rollercoaster of a movie for the first time (but not in Jordan's case)!
1. Setting Up

Peach was humming to herself while doing some refreshing and polishing around her castle when she heard the mail call. Pausing her activities, she attended to her castle's mailbox.

"Okay. Let's see… bill, bill, junk mail, bill, invitation, bill- wait!"

It took Peach a moment to realize that she received an invitation from Jordan James. Excited, she took a read.

"Dear Peach,

The month of January has been a wild one! Considering that this took place after Galeem's onslaught, it's no surprise. And plus, there was also… well, you know. Anyway, me and Rosalina would like to invite you, as well as all of our closest friends, to the Smash Mansion. But this will not be for any visit: we will be hosting a movie night tonight! The film is one of my favorite animated films of all time, named Frozen. It would be great if you accept our invitation. If you should accept, meet us at the Mansion at 7:30 P.M. sharp, and also please send a reply back! Thanks, and enjoy your day!

Best wishes,

Jordan James"

So they want her to join them at the Mansion, with the invite sent to the rest of their friends, huh? Well, she does not have anything else planned, so she can give them a visit. Their other friends, such as Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Pit, Zelda, Palutena, Samus, and even the Piranha Plant, also received the invitation and accepted it. Everyone sent a reply back to Rosalina's home and started preparing for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Observatory, Rosalina checked the mailbox to see all the replies from their friends to see the movie.

"Hey, Jordan! The replies have been sent! They can come tonight!"

"Great," said Jordan. "I'm glad everyone's coming! So I have to my dimension to get the snacks and stuff. Mind if I fill you in on my world's most popular candies?"

"Sure!"

Jordan would then use his iPhone to pull up famous foods, which intrigued her as she started writing down what he had in mind.

"And that's all the foods I can think of off the top of my head. _Or_, I could try and find a catering truck. It's restaurant food delivered to you!"  
"Hmm, maybe… What restaurants, though?"

Jordan then pulled up all the restaurants in his dimension that use catering, such as Chick-Fil-A and Zaxby's. Actually, just those two places, since they were the only two that do catering as well as the ones he eats prominently.

"So what do you think?"

"Well, maybe we should do two of each: get Catering and also some snacks, just in case what you get doesn't fit their palette. In terms of Catering… I say Zaxby's!"

"Ok, and I still have to go to the store and buy the party supplies, as well as the actual movie, from my store. So the currencies are different in my dimension…"

She knew exactly what he meant and turned some of his coins into cash that he can use.

"Thank you so much!"

"You are so welcome!" They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips before Jordan was ready to order for catering. Once he made his order, he was ready to go to Walmart and buy all the stuff they need.

"Well, I'm gonna head out," he said as he pulled out his remote. "See you at the mansion! Quick question though: How can we get such great reception out in the cosmos?"

Rosalina responded with a wave of her wand. "Magic."

Jordan did a quick laugh and headed out. She was admittedly intrigued by the Disney company ever since he mentioned that _Aladdin_ movie, which grew after… well, you'll see. Anyway, she then decided to do her duties and make sure the cosmos are in check while she waited. She _was_ the Goddess of the Cosmos after all…

* * *

Jordan's run went pretty smoothly. He set a target for Walmart first, needing to get the snacks and supplies, and the movie too. The money worked out fine, so it's not counterfeit, thankfully for him. Once he was finished at Walmart, he phoned Rosalina to have her receive all that he had bought. That meant it was time to head to Zaxby's and check on the order. He did have to wait a while before he picked it up, but not that long. Opening a portal, he sent himself to the Mansion with the platter in hand.

* * *

"Hello, Jordan," said Master Hand. "You got everything you needed?"

"Yup! So you ready to set this stuff up?"

"Okay, let's go!"

Jordan and Rosalina, as well as some of the Lumas and Master Hand, were at the Mansion's home theater to help set up for the party. They got the traditional movie fare, such as popcorn and pretzels, but they also had the catering from Zaxby's, which primarily consisted of Chicken Fingerz, Texas Toast, and cookies. They even had a fry maker, knowing about Jordan's love for fries. And of course, there were the snacks in case they were not heavy eaters at all! The setup went through the evening as everyone they invited had started to arrive.

"Hey, Mario! Peach!" Jordan hugged them both, glad that they could make it. "You ready for the movie!"

"Yeah! I must admit, I do not know what to expect, but hey, all movies are like that right?"

"You got a point, my plumber pal!"

Mario and Peach decided to go to the Mansion's theater and wait before Jordan registered what Peach said.

"'Plumber pal'?"

Anyway, Zelda, Pit, Palutena, and to the two's surprise, Viridi, arrived to greet the two.

"Hi, Jordan," said Zelda, who was doing her cheerful wave, and Pit.

"Nice to see you guys again! I see you two are still strong!"

"Thanks! Also, congrats on finally hooking up!"

"Awww," said Rosalina. "Thank you! It was a magical New Years…" Rosalina then rested her head on Jordan's shoulder for a while before she stopped. Jordan graciously enjoyed it while it lasted and kissed her forehead.

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Palutena. She always saw those two as a good pair.

"Yeah, so what exactly are we watching?" Viridi was getting a little curious about what movie they will be watching.

"Oh, it's a movie from 2013. I will not reveal much, but it centers around two sisters, one of which has ice powers!"

"Hmm, interesting…" Viridi showed interest as the group entered the theater. Jordan then realized that they were still missing some people, namely Samus and the Piranha Plant. However, they arrived a moment later.

"Samus! Glad to see you!" Rosalina was glad to see one of her friends join.

"Nice to see you too!" Samus was the only one aside from Jordan who was wearing casual clothes. And the Piranha Plant was beside her as well.

"Why, hello there!" Jordan was excited to see on in person, but this one tended to behave more like a dog. That does not make him any less excited though. He demonstrated by rubbing it on his head, which it seemed to greatly appreciate.

"Well, now that everyone is here, shall we begin?"

"We shall!"

The two went into the theater, as it was now approaching 8:00 P.M. and the movie was just about ready. Jordan then went up to say some words.

"Hello, everyone. And thanks for being a part of this event! This film was one of the pivotal ones in the Disney company's history, becoming the highest grossing animated film of all time and putting Disney back on the map when it comes to making movies! So it's my honor to share this movie of mine with you all tonight. Do not forget, snacks are in the back, so you will not miss a thing, even if you are hungry! And also, feel free to make any comments during the movie, just make sure everyone else can hear though. And now, without further ado… enjoy the show!"

* * *

**AU: This came to my mind as I kept watching the Frozen II trailer over and over again. Plus, I see a lot of these types of films on the site and figured that I could do one of my own. As for when this takes place, this is after the New Year's fanfiction, and some other event that happened during the month of January that I will not disclose until World of Light is complete.**

**Also, that speech in the end is pretty much my thank you to everyone that's still sticking with me after the past few months, especially FrenchMarioBros. Thanks a lot for your help!**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the Prologue and as always, leave a review! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	2. Prologue

Black. All important movies start with a black screen. And this black screen was accompanied by a chorus, which continued on as the logos start.

"Ah, yes. Disney. Bringing wonderful stories since 1923!"

Then the logo for Walt Disney Animation Studios comes up.

"Is that an old cartoon?" Zelda has never heard anything like it.

"Yup! One of the most important ones in fact!"

The chorus continued to play as the logos ended and switched to snowflakes, which would then give way to the movie's logo.

"I have to admit," said Viridi. "I'm a little interested in this. Especially since it's ice."

The prologue consisted of ice harvesters, doing a village chant called "Frozen Heart", and a young boy and reindeer that was with them, trying to be like them.

"Awww, that little boy is so cute!" Straight from the mouth of Pit.

"Well, that chant they are doing seems oddly specific," said Rosalina.

"I know, right," said Palutena, who shared the same sentiment. "I think it may be a case of foreshadowing, but what do I know?"

* * *

After the prologue of the prologue, the scene cuts to a village with a large castle. This kingdom was known as Arendelle, and the castle was home to the royal family, though for now, the focus is on the young princess, Elsa, and her younger sister, Anna, who was excitedly trying to get Elsa to wake up.

"Okay, they are so cute!" Zelda AND Pit said this at the same time after seeing the two interact.

"_Anna, go back to sleep!"_

"_But I can't! The sky's awake, so _I'm_ awake!"_

"_Go play by yourself!"_

Anna got an idea and opened her sister's eyelid.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Elsa gave her a smile and the scene cuts to the two entering a ballroom and making sure their parents were not awake.

"_Do the magic! Do the magic!"_

Elsa then waved her hands, conjuring a ball of snow. One toss upwards and BOOM! Instant snowfield! Everyone awed at the two having fun, particularly at Elsa created Olaf. Though things took a dark turn after Elsa made ice piles for Anna to jump on. She was going to fast and she accidentally froze her head, knocking her out. Elsa was horrified by what she did as the snow turned to hard ice and she called her parents, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna.

"_Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!"_

"_It was an accident! I'm sorry, Anna."_ Everyone felt bad for Elsa after what happened.

"Wow. That escalated quickly…" Daisy was almost silent during this scene as it continues to play out. Everyone was then treated to the royal family riding on a horse to the Troll Valley. Everyone saw the young boy and reindeer, who followed behind them after witnessing the ground turning into ice. Once arrived, everyone sees a valley filled with rocks.

"They're… rocks?" Mario was admittedly confused about what is happening right now. He would get his answer not more than two seconds later when the rocks rolled to the family. They were revealed to be the trolls, who uncrouch from their rock pose, with one of the trolls being front and center. The two that followed them were watching from another troll, who decided to keep them. Everyone awwed at this brief moment of parental love. Then things got serious again.

"_Your Majesty! Born with powers or cursed?"_

"_Uh… born. And they're getting worse."_

The Piranha Plant was scooted up against Jordan, who graciously rubbed its head, as everyone saw him remove her memories of Elsa's magic and his description of what would happen if she worried about her powers too much: _"Fear will be your enemy."_

* * *

"So the best way to help Elsa control her powers is to keep her from human contact?" Pit was confused and questioned the King's method for helping his daughter. Especially since this meant that Anna and Elsa won't be able to interact anymore. The following song would demonstrate this:

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

"Oh, so this IS a musical…" Viridi kinda figured. She did not judge though. If Jordan said that this is the animated film that got the most money, then the storyline must be good. Everyone felt a range of emotions as the song played out. First, sadness, as Anna is begging her sister to come out and play and not knowing the reason why she can't. Then, hilarity, as Anna showed a more fun-loving side to her as she messes around the castle. Then, sadness _again_, as they witness their parents leaving. Then dying. And then came the final lyrics to the song.

"_Elsa? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?... Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Some of the people in the theater were understandable crying. The only exceptions were Jordan, Samus, and strangely Daisy, which Jordan assumed was because of her chipper personality. Either way, the ending of the prologue would bring everyone's hopes up as a more cheerful tone would hopefully set in...

* * *

**AU: So I decided to continue on with this since everyone seems to be enjoying it. Anyway, I went ahead and did the prologue with a couple of character interactions to it. Also, I have never seen Mystery Science Theater 3000, so it may not emulate that completely, but use**

**your imagination, I guess.**

**Also, for all you Total Drama lovers out there, I should be able to finish the first episode by this weekend, so hold tight!**

**And for World of Light, I will try to get Part 3 finished ASAP. I have something planned for Season 2's premiere.**

**Well, as always, leave a review. Never hurts to help!**


End file.
